


Kara and Alex One-shots.

by Sami218



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami218/pseuds/Sami218
Summary: These are Alex and Kara one-shots, Alternate universe and canon. Some chapters will be longer then others.





	1. I Love You.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kara! I know you're in there. Just let me in."

"Leave me alone Alex, please."

"Don't make me kick this door down Kara. Just let me in so we can talk ok."

Kara was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled into her and her head resting on her knees. Tears were falling and she felt a lump in her throat. She felt like flying away and never returning, she felt humiliated.

"Kara Danvers! Open this god damn door."

Kara lifted her head and felt herself rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because we need to talk Kara. Please let me in."

Kara stood up, wiped her eyes and walked over to the door. Her hands were shaking as she reached to open the door. She pulled it open and Alex came storming through.

"Well come in then." She said sarcastically as she shut the door behind her. Kara stood there arms crossed looking at the floor. Alex was standing in the middle of the apartment looking at Kara.

"How long?"

Kara looked up at her. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"How long Kara?"

"What does it matter Alex?"

"What does it matter? Are you serious? It matters Kara, you matter."

"How can you say that after what I did? You shouldn't even want to be here."

Alex let out a breath and stepped closer to Kara, Kara stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Please don't do that Kara. Don't shut me out."

"Alex, don't pretend like what I did hasn't disgusted you."

"I wasn't disgusted Kara, surprised, but not disgusted."

"You're my sister Alex, I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex took another step toward Kara, but she didn't move away this time. Alex pulled her into a hug and Kara started sobbing. Alex held her tight and was trying her best to console her.

"Hey shh, it's ok Kara. Please don't cry sweetheart."

"I'm so so sorry Al...Alex. Plea...please don't ha...hate me."

"Oh Kara, I could never hate you. You know I love you."

Kara pulled away from Alex and looked at the ground. Tears still falling down her face.

"Please look at me Kara."

"Alex, please stop trying to make me feel better. I don't deserve your kindness right now."

"Kara, come and sit down so we can talk."

Alex grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her over to the couch. Alex sat down but Kara just stood there, playing with the hem of her shirt. Alex pat the seat next to her and Kara sat down, but made sure there was space between them.

"Kara. How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know."

Alex put her hand on Kara's arm.

"I think you do."

Kara sighed, then turned on a deep breath and let it out.

"Ever since I got here."

"You mean since Clark dropped you off?"

"It was not long after..."

Kara trailed off, still looking at the ground.

"After what?"

"Um..after Jeremiah died."

"Oh."

Kara looked up at Alex and saw her looking back at her.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean for it to happen. You were so sad after he died, and we got really close."

"You don't have to apologise for your feelings Kara."

"Well it's my stupid feelings that have ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined anything Kara."

"How can you say that Alex. I kissed you in front of the entire bar, in front of everyone. I will never be able to show my face again, I may as well send myself back to the phantom zone."

Alex shook her head and moved closer to Kara.

"Don't be ridiculous Kara, there's no way I'd let you go anywhere."

"Why? Don't you think I've embarrassed you enough?"

"You didn't embarrass me."

"Alex, how can you say that. Your sister kissed you in front of everyone we know. How is that not embarrassing?"

Alex stayed quiet. Kara couldn't handle the quiet and stood up.

"Look Alex, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'm sorry I've put you in an awkward position and I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sorry I screwed up and I..."

Kara found herself cut off by Alex's lips against hers. She was so shocked and didn't know if she should respond. But then Alex's hands wrapped around her waist and she pulled her closer. Kara automatically melted into the kiss and put her arms around Alex's neck. They kissed for what felt like forever until Alex was out of breath and pulled away, resting her forehead against Kara's. They looked into each other's eyes, Alex smiled.

"I have a secret of my own. Want to hear it?"

Kara nodded.

"You aren't the only one who has wanted this, you were just the braver of the two of us to do anything about it."

"You mean, you wanted this as well?"

Alex grabbed Kara's hands.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I was scared Kara."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what people would think. Scared of what mom would have thought. I'm meant to be your sister, mom and dad told me that's who I had to be. Told me that I had to protect you from the world, to look out for you. Scared of what you might think of me."

Kara pulled Alex into a hug and Alex melted into the embrace.

"Oh Alex, you should never be too scared of what people think. Or be too scared of what I think, because I think the world of you, always have."

Alex pulled away leaving her hands on Kara's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I have always felt more for you then a 'sister' should. I never saw you as my sister, but more a friend, a best friend. But those feelings started changing as we got older, and I knew I was falling in love with you. But I pushed those thoughts and feelings down and went on as if everything was ok. But I was never ok Kara, I wasn't happy."

Kara reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, then cupped her cheek rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone.

"I wanted to tell you so many times Alex, but I too got scared. I was scared of losing the only person on this earth that ever really understood me. The only person that knew everything about me, the person I trusted the most. You put your life on hold so you could help me grow, you protected me. You Alex Danvers are my best friend and Saviour, I love you, I'm in love with you."

Alex had tears in her eyes and Kara wiped them away, kissing her eyelids. Then she kissed her cheeks then her nose, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. Alex tightened her grip on Kara's biceps and smiled.

"You will never lose me Kara, I will always be here. I have always loved you, and I will love you for the rest of my life. You are my world Kara Zor-El Danvers, my heart, my everything."

Now it was Kara's turn to cry and before Alex could say another word, Kara pulled her in and kissed her with everything she had. Wrapping her arms around Alex's waist as tight as she could without hurting her. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, deepening the kiss. Kara's hands trailed from Alex's waist down her back and under her thighs and lifted her up, Alex wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. Kara walked them towards the couch and sat down, Alex pulled back a little keeping her head resting against Kara's. Kara was smiling, and Alex moved forward resting her head in the crook of Kara's neck. Kara held her tight and kissed Alex on the neck, resting her cheek against Alex's head.

"So are we doing this Alex?"

"Looks like it, as long as you're happy with it."

"I've never been happier Alex, you're all I've ever wanted. I don't care what other people think, this is you and me. I love you Alex."

Alex nuzzled further into Kara and Kara held her close, smiling.

"I love you too Kara."


	2. Stay...Go

"This isn't going to work Kara, you can't use tape to stick it back together."

"It could work Alex, or maybe I could use superglue."

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I think we just need to get a new one, this one is definitely no good."

"Lucy is going to yell at me Alex."

Kara was pouting, holding up the computer she accidentally broke in one hand and a roll of tape in the other.

"She is not going to yell at you baby, she will probably just ask you to be more careful."

Alex took the tape off Kara and motioned for her to put the computer down. Then pulled Kara to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Then she kissed Kara's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Kara giggled and put her arms around Alex's neck, running her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex started kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point, Kara let out a moan.

"Alex...Alex, love. We need to stop, someone might come in."

"I don't care, I haven't seen my girl all day. I miss you Kara."

Alex started peppering kisses all over Kara's face, making Kara giggle.

"I miss you to love, I hate that we don't get to see each other during the day, unless it's for Supergirl duties."

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, as tight as she could without hurting her.

"You don't have to be sorry Alex, it's life."

Alex nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara's neck, holding her close. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying being able to be with each other until reality brings them out of their little bubble.

"I would love to stand here holding you all day love, but I have to get back to work. Ms Grant is probably wondering where I am, I'm surprised she hasn't called to yell at me."

Alex just squeezed her even tighter.

"Nuh uh, I don't want to let go."

Kara laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't want to let go either, but J'onn or Lucy will probably come looking for you soon."

Kara tried pulling away, but Alex wouldn't let go. Not that Kara couldn't get away if she tried.

"Karaaaa, please stay." Alex pleaded.

Kara started running her arms up and down Alex's sides, Alex started giggling. Then Kara started kissing Alex's neck and sucking her pulse point, Kara moaned. Next minute they heard the door bang open. They both jumped apart.

"Well, well, well, what have we here."

"Lucy! Um..we were just uh..we were..well I was just saying bye."

Alex started laughing, and Lucy raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Settle down Supergirl, you're not in trouble. But we do need you back in the control room Alex."

Kara was pouting and Alex put her arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Oh baby, don't be sad. But we better get back to work."

"Alexxx, I don't wanna."

Lucy chuckled, Alex rolled her eyes playfully. Then pulled Kara into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I know sweetheart, but we all have to do things we don't want to do."

Kara buried her face in Alex's neck.

"Ok, I'm leaving. But can you do something for me?"

"Anything Hun."

Kara pulled back and then kissed Alex deeply. When they finally pulled away from each other, Alex had a goofy smile on her face. Then Kara leaned in and whispered in Alex's ear.

"Will you explain to Lucy about the computer?"

But before Alex could answer, Kara left the room as fast as she could.

"Kara!"


	3. 7 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

**Monday.**

 

I hate Monday's!

 

Start of the working week but it also means the start of another week working for Cat Grant. **CEO** and founder of Catco Worldwide Media, also know as The Queen of all media, but mostly known as my boss.

I have worked for Ms. Grant for two years now, and although when we first met she thought I was just another _'millennial'_ she has come to trust my judgement as well as me. Even if she never seems to get my name right. Being Ms. Grants assistant certainly has its ups and downs, but I mostly get through it, it helps having your best friend working close by as well.

 

Winn Schott, best friend and co-worker. Without him I don't think I would have come very far, so I owe him a lot. He was meeting me at Noonan's for a coffee before we headed to work and I was running a little late. Happens every Monday, I just can't seem to pull myself out of bed. I ran almost all the way there, good thing I wore my converse this morning instead of my boots. I finally got there and pushed the door open, seeing Winn by the counter I waved and walked over to him.

 

"Sorry I'm late Winn, I overslept."

 

"Nothing unusual there Kara, just a normal Monday morning." He laughed as we walked up to the barista, giving him our order.

 

"My shout this morning, seeing as how I kept you waiting." I handed over the money, and we went to find a table.

 

Walking through the early morning crowd I saw an empty table by the back wall, turning quickly I tripped over my own foot. But before I hit the floor I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pulling me back up. I looked up straight into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

 

"Whoa there. You ok Miss?" I heard the voice say.

 

I straightened myself up and reached up to fix my glasses, then I focused on the person in front of me. She was gorgeous! She had shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were so beautiful and had such a depth of warmth to them. She was smiling at me, oh god. What do I do, I'm such a klutz, I can't believe I tripped over and made a fool of myself in front of the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. Actually I can believe it, they don't call me clumsy Kara for no reason.

 

I was still standing there staring at her and she probably thought I was some sort of creep. "Uh..um..I'm really sor..sorry about that. Did I hurt you?"

 

She shook her head, "no, no. I'm fine, I'm more worried about you."

 

"I'm good thanks, just uh..wasn't watching where I was going, but thanks for catching me." I gave her a smile.

 

"My pleasure, I'm Alex by the way. I just started here over the weekend. You a regular?" She sounded a little hopeful.

 

"Yep..yes I am a regular. Here everyday actually, sometimes two or three times depending on my boss. I'm ah..I'm.." Ugh, why couldn't I talk. She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

 

"Kara, her name is Kara, and I'm Winn." Saved by Winn, thank god. I seen him hold his hand out as Alex shook it. "She often gets tongue tied around beautiful girls." **What!?** I can't believe he said that. I glared at him and he chuckled, "it was nice to meet you Alex, I'll go and get our coffees Kara. We are gonna be late to work if we don't leave now." I nodded.

 

"Well it was nice to meet you Kara! I hope to see you again." Alex held her hand out to me, my palms felt a little clammy so I wiped them on my jeans and took it. Her hand felt so nice in mine and it was a little soft but also a little calloused.

 

"Yeah, it was uh..really really nice meeting you to. Thank you again for catching me, I'm sorry I'm so clumsy."

 

She chuckled at me and shook her head. "It's fine Kara." She still had hold of my hand and I felt her pull me a little closer to her and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't mind catching beautiful girls." She winked at me and I blushed. She then let go of my hand and turned around and walked back to the counter.

 

"Kara! Earth to Kara." I heard Winn's voice and looked up. "Let's go before Cat fires both of us."

 

I walked towards Winn but not before I looked over my shoulder at the counter, Alex was standing there serving a customer. She looked over towards me and gave me a big smile, I gave her one back whilst walking and ran *smack* straight into a chair. I seen her laugh a little and shake her head, dammit, way to go Kara. I also heard Winn howling with laughter, I walked over to him and slapped his arm.

 

"Shut up." I murmured and took my coffee from his hand. He held the door open for me and I walked out.

 

"Wow. You got it bad Kara." I heard him say as he walked beside me.

 

**Tuesday.**

 

I got to Noonan's a little earlier today, I pulled open the door and walked in. Looking around I noticed Alex at the coffee machine, I walked up to Melissa the usual barista and placed my order.

 

"Hey Kara, you're early today. No Winn?" She smiled at me.

 

"Yeah I uh..need to get to the office earlier today. Uh no Winn yet, but I'll get his order as well."

 

She nodded and I handed her some cash, thanked her and walked up towards the end of the counter.

 

"Good morning." I heard and looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes again.

 

"Hi, how ar..are you today..I mean this morning..I'm Kara, but obviously you already know that seeming how I ran into you yesterday..literally." What the hell is wrong with me. I heard a chuckle and saw Alex eyeing me with an amused expression on her face.

 

"You are really cute when you ramble."

 

"I do not ramble!" I huffed and then crossed my arms.

 

"I'm only teasing Kara." She laughed at me. "But you really are cute."

 

I could feel myself blushing, I gave her a shy smile and turned my head.

 

"Tha..thanks, uh that's uh..really nice of you to say Alex. You're pretty nice and cute too." Crap did I just say that. Dammit. What is this woman doing to me?

 

"Thanks." She smirked. Then was placing my order in front of me, "order up." She said.

 

"Well I guess I should be going, my friend will be waiting for me. Thank you for the coffee." As I took the cups from her my fingers brushed hers softly and I found myself blushing again.

 

"I guess I'll see you later then?" She winked.

 

"I guess you might, bye Alex." I smiled.

 

"Bye Kara."

 

**Wednesday.**

 

"So you seem eager to get to Noonan's today! Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brunette would it?" Winn asked as we were walking to the coffee shop.

 

"What!? No of course not, I'm just thirsty." I said incredulously.

 

"Mmhm." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Kara, you like this girl. There is nothing wrong with that. You should ask her out."

 

"I can't do that!" I cried.

 

"Why not?" He asked.

 

"She probably thinks I'm an idiot." I sighed.

 

"Why would she think that?" He nudged my arm with his softly to get me to look at him.

 

"I can't even talk to the girl without getting all tongue tied, and she makes me blush." We got to Noonan's and Winn opened the door for me, "and besides that, I'm clumsy. She probably doesn't want to be with someone who always makes a fool of themsel.."

 

"Kara! Lookout!" He cut me off just as I looked up and ran straight into a man in a business suit. All I felt was searing pain and then I slipped and fell backwards straight on my butt.

 

"What the hell lady! Why can't you watch where you're walking." The man was yelling at me and I saw the whole front of his suit was covered in coffee.

 

I felt Winn kneel down beside me, "are you ok Kara?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Is she ok, who cares if she is ok, look at my suit. It's ruined and now thanks to her I'm gonna be late for work." He yelled again.

 

"I'm so sorry sir, I really didn't mean to. I wasn't watching where I was going, I'd be more then happy to pay for your suit to be dry cleaned." I tried telling him but he was so angry at me.

 

"Of course you weren't watching where you were going, stupid girl. You're all..." But he was cut off.

 

"Leave her alone." I heard, I looked at who the voice was and it was Alex. She was glaring at the man and I seen her clench her fists.

 

"She said she was sorry, it was an accident. There is no need to yell at the girl when she is trying to apologise to you. You can't even be a gentleman and ask her if she is ok, and you weren't even watching where you were going either. Too busy looking down at your phone, so don't you dare place all the blame on her." The guy looked like he was gonna say something else but saw Alex's glare and thought better.

 

"Yeah, well just watch where you're going next time." Then he turned and left, not even bothering to wait for me to get his details so I could pay for his dry cleaning.

 

Winn started helping me up when Alex turned to me, "are you ok Kara?" She asked softly, the angry look being replaced by worry.

 

"I'm fine thank you Alex." I smiled at her. "I'm so so sorry about the mess, I'll be happy to clean it for you." Alex was shaking her head. "It's fine, I'll just get someone to mop it up. No harm done."

 

"Did you get burnt Kara?" Winn asked me. I looked down at my shirt and saw that I didn't get that much coffee on me, just a few splashes. But I felt a bit of stinging pain on my arm.

 

"I think my arm got a little burnt." I held it up and Alex took it gently in her hands to look.

 

"Yeah it's really red, come with me and we will run it under cold water." She took my hand in hers and led me behind the counter and in to the back. She turned the faucet on and held my arm under the water for me. She told me to keep it under there while she got the first aid kit, she then turned the water off and grabbed a towel and dried my arm. She then got some burn cream and rubbed it softly on the burn, then got a bandage and started wrapping it. She was so gentle with me, and when I looked up her eyes caught mine and she gave me a warm smile.

 

"There we go, all better."

 

"Thank you Alex, I really appreciate it." She put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

 

"Anytime Kara."

 

**Thursday.**

 

"Kiera!"

 

I jumped up from my desk and ran into Ms. Grants office.

 

"Yes Ms. Grant?"

 

"I need a salad, and a latte. Chop chop."

 

"Yes Ms. Grant." I turned to walk away.

 

"Oh and Kiera?" Cat called to me. "Don't forget my cheeseburger." I nodded my head then left her office.

 

I walked back to my desk to grab my jacket, "hey Winn? I'm going to get Ms. Grants lunch. Do you want anything?"

 

I walked over to his desk, "yeah, for you to ask Alex out." He smirked at me.

 

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm serious Kara, she likes you, just ask her to have coffee with you."

 

"What would someone like Alex want with someone like me?" I questioned him.

 

"You seriously have to ask that Kara? Your gorgeous, she's gorgeous, she thinks you're cute. I say go for it, what have you got to lose."

 

"What have I got to lose? Uh maybe whatever piece of dignity I have left when she says no."

Winn shook his head, "she isn't going to say no. I can tell she likes you Kara, because she gets just as flustered as you do every time she sees you. You just don't seem to notice."

 

"Yeah, maybe because when I'm around her, I either end up on the floor or saying something completely stupid that I can't look her in the eyes." I put my jacket on and shoved

my phone that I grabbed off my desk in the pocket.

 

"Why don't you just write your number down, and when she hands you your order you hand her your number and walk away. That way the ball is left in her court." I saw him writing my number down on a piece of paper, then he handed it to me.

 

"Ok fine, and when she doesn't call then can I say 'I told you so'?" I shoved the paper in my pocket, Winn smiled at me then shrugged. I rolled my eyes then turned and walked towards the elevator.

 

When I got to Noonan's, I stood outside for a few minutes longer trying to gather my thoughts. What if I gave her my number and she didn't call? What if she laughed at me and told me I had no chance? What if she actually did like me but I screwed it up? So many thoughts running through my head. Ok, I'm gonna do this. What's the worst that could happen. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked around and saw Alex  standing at the cash register, God she looked so beautiful. Well it's now or never.

 

I walked over to Alex and she looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Kara, I missed you this morning."

 

"Uh yeah, I was running a little late so Winn grabbed our coffee." I told her.

 

"So how is your arm feeling today?"

 

"Oh better, yeah much better thanks." I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and the piece of paper with my number fell out as well. I quickly picked it up and put it back in my pocket, l seen out of the corner of my eye Alex watching me an I smirked a little.

 

"So what can I get for you?" She asked.

 

"Can I get Ms. Grants usual please, and I'll also take 2 iced teas and 4 chicken salad sandwiches."

 

"No problem." She put my order in and I handed her some cash. Just as I was about to put my wallet in my pocket my phone went off. I pulled it out and saw a text from Winn.

"I'll just get started on your drinks." Alex smiled at me. I nodded and walked up to the end of the counter and leant against it and opened up my text from Winn.

 

**Winn:** _How's it goin? Have you spoke to her yet? ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Yes I have, and no I haven't asked her._  
 **Winn:** _Well what are you waiting for? Do you need me to come be you're wingman lol_  
 **Kara:** _No! I'm just trying to work up some courage ok. Look just let me do this, I'll see you soon._  
 **Winn:** _Good luck Kara :)_

 

 

I shook my head and slipped my phone back in to my pocket, he means well but this was hard enough without him getting involved.

 

"Order up Kara."

I turned around and Alex had a brown paper bag and a cup tray held out to me. "Thank you Alex." I smiled and took them off her. "No problem." She winked at me. Oh dear god, she really is so sexy when she does that. I hesitated for a second, should I give her my number or should I just leave.

 

"Everything ok Kara?" I heard her say. I looked into her eyes, she looked concerned. She is beautiful and oh god I really want to see her outside of this place. So I put my stuff down on the counter and put my hand in my pocket to pull out the piece of paper with my number on it. Her eyes followed my movements, she raised her eyes a little as I handed her the paper. She took it and opened it, she had a look of confusion on her face. I felt a twinge of hurt, but then I saw her smile. She looked back up at me and winked, then she slipped the paper into her pocket and turned around and walked into the kitchen.

 

I picked up my lunch and headed out of the restaurant and back to Catco, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Maybe just maybe she did like me too.

 

When I got back to the office and took Ms. Grant her lunch I came back to my desk and pulled out mine and Winn's sandwiches. He wasn't sitting at his desk but I left his lunch there for him when he got back.

 

I was halfway through my second sandwich when I heard my phone chime. I picked it up and looked at the screen, it said Unknown. So it was a text off someone I didn't have in my contacts. I opened it up and started reading.

 

**Unknown:** _Hi Kara, it's Alex. Thank you for having the courage to do something I have wanted to do since the day I met you. I hope this is not too forward, but I would really love to take you out to dinner. What do you think? Are you free Saturday night?_

 

Omg!! It was Alex, she wants to go on a date. With me. Oh my god, oh my god. What do I do? Oh god, where is Winn when I need him. Wait..isn't this exactly what I wanted? Why was I internalising everything? This beautiful, amazing girl was asking me out. While I was busy having a mental battle with myself, I didn't notice Winn was back.

 

"Kara!" I looked up. He raised his eyebrows at me then grabbed his lunch and wheeled himself to sit in front of my desk.

 

"Everything ok there Kara?"

 

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine." I looked at my phone again, Winn noticed.

 

"So you gave her your number then?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, and she already text me."

 

Winn's head shot up. "Oh my god! Really? What did she say?"

 

"Well she asked me if I was free for dinner on Saturday." 

 

"So what did you say?" He said through a mouth full of food.

 

"I haven't exactly replied yet, I don't know what to say."

 

"How about you start with a yes." Winn said incredulously.

 

I don't know why I was taking my time in writing back, I was so nervous. I still couldn't understand what someone like Alex could see in me. But it seems she did like me and she wanted to go on a date with me, I mean, she wouldn't have text me otherwise right. I hit reply and started writing back.

 

**Kara:** _Hi Alex. Wow! I honestly didn't think I would hear from you this soon. I would love to have dinner with you on Saturday, I would have asked myself but, I was really nervous. Thank you for being the brave one lol ;)_

 

Send.

 

I looked up at Winn and smiled. "I guess I'm going on a date."

 

**Thursday night.**

 

I was sitting on my couch eating pizza and potstickers when I heard my phone go off. I jumped up and grabbed it off the kitchen bench where it was charging.

 

I sat back down opened up my messages. It was from Alex.

 

**Alex:** _Hi Kara. Sorry I didn't reply earlier, it got a little busy. I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me, I didn't know if you would or not._  
 **Kara:** _Seriously? I didn't think you would ever want to go out with someone like me._  
 **Alex:** _Why would you think that Kara? Have you seen you?_  
 **Kara:** _Well...I'm clumsy and I couldn't even talk to you properly. I thought that you might have wanted someone a little more...not me._  
 **Alex:** _Kara. You are seriously the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. It isn't even about looks, your eyes are what drew me in. And honestly! I like clumsy Kara, I think it's sexy ;)_

 

Holy crap! I felt myself blushing. This girl is seriously amazing, I've only known her for a  few days but I could already feel myself falling for her. We text for a few more hours until I felt my eyes getting heavy.

 

**Alex:** _I should probably let you go, so you can get some sleep. I would hate for you to be too late for your morning coffee before work ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Haha, no we wouldn't want that. Would we? :p_  
 **Alex:** _No we wouldn't lol...well goodnight Kara and sweet dreams x_  
 **Kara:** _Goodnight Alex, sweet dreams xx_

 

I put my phone on charge and then jumped into bed, and I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

 

**Friday.**

 

I woke up early the next morning with a smile still on my face. I can't believe I have a date on Saturday, and not only a date, but a date with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Alex is really the first person that I have actually really liked since my first girlfriend from high school.

 

I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, Winn wasn't meeting me today though. I chucked on some black skinny jeans with white Chuck Taylor's, a white tank with a grey Henley and a black leather jacket. I left my hair down and threw a beanie on and I was done.

 

I got to Noonan's a little later then I thought I would, I was a tiny bit nervous but really happy to see Alex.

 

I walked in and went straight over to order my coffee. I looked around and saw Alex standing at a table talking to a shorter brunette woman. They were laughing and talking so I assumed they probably knew each other. So I placed my order and then walked up to the end of the counter to wait for it. I thought about maybe going and saying hi but thought it might be rude to interrupt their conversation. I pulled out my phone to see if I had any texts, it was just one from Winn asking if I was on my way. I text back and then put my phone back in my pocket.

 

I looked back over at Alex and her friend and noticed the shorter brunette was standing now and had one of her hands on Alex's waist. I heard my name and turned to grab my order off Melissa, when I turned back to Alex I saw them hugging and then the shorter brunette leaned up and kissed Alex straight on the lips. I felt my heart drop and looked down, I felt a tear in my eye. I quickly left for the exit and walked outside, that kiss was probably nothing. They were more then likely close friends or family even, I don't want to jump to conclusions, especially since we haven't even gone out yet.

 

I finally made it to Catco and up to my desk, giving Winn his coffee on my way past and then waiting for Ms. Grant. I got stuck into my work and ran all the errands Cat had me do trying to forget about this morning. It was coming on lunch and I knew Cat would probably want me to go get her usual from Noonan's soon.

 

"Kiera!"

 

I jumped up and ran into her office.

 

"Yes Ms. Grant."

 

"I need those layouts from James and then I'd like a chicken salad wrap and a green tea, chop chop."

 

"On it." Then I left her office and went over to James's to grab her the layouts, then took them back to her.

 

I stopped at Winn's desk to see if he wanted anything and then walked towards the elevators.

 

I got to Noonan's and went in, I saw Alex at the cash register and I automatically felt a smile on my face.

 

"Hi there." I said.

 

Alex's head snapped up and her smile couldn't get any wider. It made my heart melt a little, she seemed really happy to see me.

 

"Hey you. How are you?"

 

"I'm good thanks. How are you?"

 

"Much better now. So what can I get for you?" I blushed a bit and then gave her my order. She tilted her head towards the end of the counter and I followed her down there.

 

"So I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night. I still can't believe you said yes." Aww she was so cute, who could honestly turn her down.

 

"I still can't believe you want to go out with me." Her eyebrows flew up and she shook her head.

 

"Seriously Kara? I can't see anyone turning you down, you're such a sweetheart. Not to mention beautiful, and you remind me of an adorable little puppy." I swear my head grew like three sizes just now, her compliments definitely surprised me. I couldn't see myself the way she did, I found it a little hard to believe.

 

"That really means a lot Alex, you are really sweet."

 

She leant over the counter and put her hand on my arm. "I mean every word Kara."

 

I smiled and I could feel my eyes get a bit watery. I don't know what I did to deserve to have someone like this amazing girl in my life, but I really didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

 

"Order up."

 

I grabbed my drinks and food off her and her fingers brushed mine.

 

"Enjoy your lunch Kara, I'll text you later."

 

"Thank you Alex, looking forward to hearing from you." She leant over again and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, I didn't think my face could get any redder. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back at her. Then I left and headed back to the office.

 

**Friday night.**

 

**Winn:** _Hey Kara. Want some company?_  
 **Kara:** _If you bring ice cream, then you're more then welcome to stop by ;) lol_  
 **Winn:** _Haha, yeah ok. So cookie dough ice cream and a bottle of wine?_  
 **Kara:** _Sounds good :) So Netflix or monopoly?_  
 **Winn:** _Well I'm definitely not up for getting my ass whooped again, so Netflix sounds like a good idea. We can finish 'Stranger Things'._  
 **Kara:** _OK then, I'll get it ready. See you soon :)_  
 **Winn:** _:)_

 

Winn and I were on the last episode of the show when I heard my phone. I grabbed it off the table and saw a text from Alex. I smiled, Winn looked over at me. "Alex?" He asked me. I nodded and unlocked my phone.

 

**Alex:** _Hello beautiful :)_

 

I blushed.

 

**Kara:** _Aww you are too kind Alex. Hello yourself :)_  
 **Alex:** _I bet I made you blush?_  
 **Kara:** _Damn it..You know me too well already lol_  
 **Alex:** _Well after tomorrow night, I hope to get to know even more about you ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Why?_  
 **Alex:** _Why not? You intrigue me..You are the first girl in a long time who has caught my attention._  
 **Kara:** _I don't know how someone like you could still be single, you're pretty amazing Alex._  
 **Alex:** _That's sweet of you to say Kara, I just haven't found the right girl. Until now ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Oh yeah? How do you know I'm the right girl?_  
 **Alex:** _I have a feeling about you..I wish tomorrow was here already, I can't wait to see you again._  
 **Kara:** _I can't wait to see you either..I know we have only just met, but I can honestly say I have never felt this way before. It kinda scares me._  
 **Alex:** _Why are you scared Kara?_  
 **Kara:** _I really don't want to mess this up. I really like you Alex._  
 **Alex:** _Hey..You don't have to be scared Hun. You're not gonna mess this up. I really like you too sweetheart._

 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I couldn't help but let out a sob. As soon as I did, Winn looked up and saw me crying. He rushed over and sat next to me, then he grabbed me an pulled me into a hug.

 

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I snuggled in to his chest and just cried.

 

"I'm ju..just re..really scared Winn. I do..don't want to..to mess this up." He rubbed my back and held me tighter to him. I felt so comfortable in his arms, he made me feel safe and loved. Winn really was such an amazing best friend.

 

"Now you listen to me Kara Kent. You are not gonna mess this up." He pulled away to look in my eyes and he pushed a piece of hair behind my ears. He wiped my eyes with the pads of his thumb then pulled me in again and kissed my head.

 

I heard my phone go off.

 

"You don't have to be scared of this Kara. I hate that you feel like this, I wish I could take your pain away. You have been hurt so badly by that bitch back in high school, that you have put up these walls. I can't blame you for wanting to guard your heart, but I really believe that Alex is different." I pulled away and rubbed my face. I looked up at Winn and gave him a small smile.

 

"I love you so much Winn, thank you for being here." I leant over and kissed his cheek then hugged him again.

 

"I love you too Kara, I'm your best friend and you don't have to thank me." I heard my phone again. We pulled out of the hug and Winn kissed my forehead.

 

"I think someone wants to talk to you." He picked up my phone and had a look. "Yep, it's your girl."

 

I took my phone and chuckled a little.

 

"She's not my girl yet. But after tomorrow I hope that all changes. She seriously is so amazing Winn, and she wants me."

 

"Hey, how could anyone not want you Kara?"

 

"Well..."

 

He put his hand on my arm and told me to look at him.

 

"No! Don't even think about her right now. Sarah was an idiot and she didn't deserve you."

 

My phone went off again, I looked down. Three texts from Alex. I looked back up at Winn.

 

"She was sweet to begin with."

 

"Yeah, for like a week. Then she showed her true colors. Do you know how hard it was for me and Clark to see you with her."

 

"I know Winn." I sighed, and I felt tears coming again. "God don't I know it. I was an idiot, I should've listened to you guys. Even my parents could see what was happening, I just didn't see it because I wanted so badly to believe she cared about me." Winn wiped my eyes again and put his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Well I'm just glad you finally saw sense, not in the way we hoped though." The memories of high school still haunt me, I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

 

I know Alex is different, but a big part of me is scared. I haven't dated since I was 17, and I'm now 23.

 

I felt Winn getting comfortable and then he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "You should probably check those texts, Alex might think she has scared you off."

 

I snuggled into him then opened up my messages.

 

**Alex:** _I hope I haven't scared you off Kara._  
 **Alex:** _I have, haven't I?_  
 **Alex:** _I'm sorry Kara. I've come on too strong haven't I..man I'm an idiot, I just wanted to reassure you that I really like you and you don't have to worry about messing this up._

 

Just as I was about to reply, another text came through.

 

**Alex:** _I really hope you don't think I'm a stalker sending you all these messages. I'm just starting to get a little worried. I hope we are still on for tomorrow night._  
 **Kara:** _I'm so sorry Alex, I just had a little moment...Please don't think you have scared me off, you haven't come on too strong. I'm still looking forward to our date, don't worry about that._  
 **Alex:** _What happened Hun? Are you ok?_  
 **Kara:** _I'm ok now, thanks to Winn.._  
 **Alex:** _Winn seems like a really sweet guy :) How long have you known him?_  
 **Kara:** _Winn is the best! I have known him since I was 12. On the day his family moved next door, his dog got loose. Well my brother and I were playing basketball in our driveway when all of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground and was licked to death lol...Winn came running over and pulled him off me and kept apologising, but I told him not to worry about it because I love dogs. We have been friends ever since._  
 **Alex:** _Wow! That's a great story. I don't really have many friends, but I'm always up for making new ones ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Well Winn loves making new friends, and he seems to already like you. Which is a good sign, he's kinda protective of me._  
 **Alex:** _So he's more like a brother then?_  
 **Kara:** _Oh definitely! I don't know who's more protective actually, my brother Clark or Winn lol..but I wouldn't trade them for anything, I love them too much._  
 **Alex:** _Naww, that's so sweet. So do you have any sisters?_  
 **Kara:** _No sisters, just Clark and I. What about you?_  
 **Alex:** _No siblings actually. So does Clark live nearby?_  
 **Kara:** _No unfortunately. He lives in Metropolis with his fiancé, and he works at The Daily Planet. He's a reporter._  
 **Alex:** _A reporter hey? So he's getting married, that's cool. So how come you live in different cities?_  
 **Kara:** _Yeah, I can't believe he found a girl to put up with him lol...I know he's pretty far away but, he met Lois when he was interning and fell in love. She works at The Daily Planet as well, so he decided to move there. When I was younger I knew I wanted to be a reporter as well, and I always wanted to work at Catco. So after college I came to National City and got a job as Cat Grants assistant._  
 **Alex:** _So working your way up then?_  
 **Kara:** _I hope so._  
 **Alex:** _I have really enjoyed talking to you tonight Kara, but if we talk anymore we won't have anything to talk about at dinner lol_  
 **Kara:** _Is that your polite way to say you want to stop talking?_  
 **Alex:** _Oh god no! I could talk to you all night beautiful. But I thought we might leave something for us to talk about tomorrow night. It's also getting kind of late, you must be getting tired._  
 **Kara:** _I could talk to you all night as well :) But yes, I am feeling tired._  
 **Alex:** _Then I shall say goodnight, and I will talk to you tomorrow ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Ok Alex, I will talk to you tomorrow ;) Goodnight and sweet dreams xx_  
 **Alex:** _Sweet dreams Gorgeous xxx_

 

I put my phone down next to me and sighed. I looked up at Winn and saw he was asleep. I smiled, I really am lucky to have him. I really didn't have the heart to wake him, so I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over us. I snuggled even further into him resting my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

 

**Saturday.**

 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. Mmm, coffee and bacon. I realised I was still on the couch and I sat up and stretched.

 

"Morning sunshine." I looked over towards the kitchen and saw Winn smiling at me. He was standing at the stove with an apron on cooking. I laughed and stood up, I said good morning and then rushed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then went out into the kitchen.

 

"Breakfast is served." I walked over to Winn and kissed his cheek then sat down.

 

"This looks great, thanks Winn." I picked up my coffee and took a sip, mmm coffee. I then started filling my plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

 

"So how are you feeling this morning?"

 

"Better thanks. Alex and I talked for ages last night. I'm sorry I did that Winn, you came over to hang out and I was too busy on the phone."

 

Winn shook his head at me. "Don't be sorry Kara, I'm glad you and Alex were chatting. I'm really happy for you."

 

"Thanks. I'm really looking forward to tonight, even though I have like a million butterflies flapping around in my stomach."

 

Winn chuckled at me, "you'll be ok Kara, Alex already likes you."

 

"Hmm, yeah she really does."

 

We talked for a little longer about Alex and our date. After we finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes, Winn had to go home. We said goodbye and he wished me luck for tonight, then he left.

 

I decided to shower and change into a pair of sweatpants and an old college sweater, then I thought I would paint for a little while to pass the time. After a few hours of painting I was feeling a little hungry, so I went and made a sandwich. I also checked my phone to see if I had any messages, I had one from Alex. I smiled and opened up the text to read it.

 

**Alex:** _Hello beautiful. How did you sleep last night?_  
 **Kara:** _Hi Alex :) I slept well thanks. How about you?_  
 **Alex:** _I did thank you. So how is your day going?_  
 **Kara:** _Alright so far, just painting to pass the time._  
 **Alex:** _You paint?_  
 **Kara:** _I do :)_  
 **Alex:** _Wow! So what do you paint?_  
 **Kara:** _I paint landscapes mainly. It's really relaxing._  
 **Alex:** _So will I get to see any of these paintings of yours?_  
 **Kara:** _Hmm, maybe ;)_  
 **Alex:** _Cheeky ;) So I was wondering if I could pick you up from your place at 5 instead of 7, if that's ok with you?_  
 **Kara:** _A little impatient are we? Lol_  
 **Alex:** _Maybe lol...actually I wanted to take you somewhere before we went to dinner._  
 **Kara:** _Oh really? And where exactly are you taking me Miss Danvers?_  
 **Alex:** _It's a surprise ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Meanie :p_  
 **Alex:** _Haha, oh yeah. I'm a huuuge meanie ;)_  
 **Kara:** _Would you like me to wear anything specific?_  
 **Alex:** _I really don't mind what you wear beautiful, just as long as you feel comfortable...Well I have to go and do a few things, but I will be at your place at 5 :)_  
 **Kara:** _Ok Alex, I'll see you at 5. Can't wait :D_  
 **Alex:** _See you then gorgeous xx_

 

OMG!!! What am I going to wear? I really hate wearing dresses and skirts (not that I own any), but Alex told me to dress however I feel comfortable. But would she expect me to wear a dress? I walked into my room and into my closet. I owned lots and lots of skinny jeans and leather jackets, my favourite things to wear. So I pulled out a nice blue pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and my favourite black leather jacket. I'll just pair it with a nice pair of black boots and a scarf. Should I wear sexy lingerie? I definitely don't think anything is going to happen tonight. I'm so not ready for anything yet, I just hope Alex didn't expect anything from me tonight.

 

I got dressed and then went into the bathroom and put a little makeup on (I hate makeup and refuse to wear it unless I have to). I had no idea what to do with my hair, so I curled it and put it up.

 

I had no idea what I was doing, I was starting to get really nervous. It was almost five and Alex was going to be here soon. The butterflies were relentless, I haven't been on a date since I was sixteen.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 

She's here. Oh god, what do I do? Maybe opening the door would be a start. Ok settle down Kara, you can do this. I walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

 

There she was, she looked sexy. I let my eyes roam down and up her body, taking her all in. She had black Chuck Taylor's on with black skinny jeans, a white and grey striped button up shirt and a black leather jacket. Wow! She can really wear the shit out of a leather jacket, she was so gorgeous and I felt underdressed.

 

"Hi beautiful." She smiled widely at me then leant in and kissed my cheek.

 

"Hi Alex, it's nice to see you."

 

She pulled her hand from behind her back and handed me a red rose. Aww what a sweetheart, definitely a romantic. I took it from her and smelt it.

 

"Aww, thank you Alex. It's so beautiful."

 

"As are you." God, could she be any more smoother.

 

"Come on in." I moved to the side to let her in. She walked past me and I closed the door behind me.

 

I walked over to the cupboard to look for a small vase for my rose. I found one and filled it with water, I put the rose in it then put it on the kitchen bench. Alex was looking around, I saw her eyes land on my painting.

 

"Oh that's not finished." I walked up behind her.

 

"It looks amazing so far. So you do these from memory?"

 

"Yep, this one is actually from my favourite place."

 

She turned and looked at me, then reached out for my hand. "Maybe one day, you could take me to this place?"

 

I held her hand and squeezed it a little. "I would love to take you there." We stood there just looking into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. I didn't even realise Alex had come closer until I could feel her breath on my face, and her hand came up to cup my cheek. I leant into it and she smiled that sexy smile of hers and I almost melted right there.

 

How easy it would be to lean in and kiss her right now, I think she had the same idea as me. I seen her eyes fall to my lips and back up to my eyes.

 

But she pulled my hand up to her lips and kissed it, her lips were so soft on my skin. Then she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around her neck and rest my head in the crook of her neck. I inhaled and she smelt incredible, I felt myself go a little weak in the knees. She must have felt it too because she held me tighter against her.

 

"You feel so good in my arms Kara, I really don't want to let you go."

 

"So don't." I whispered in her ear.

 

She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. I can't believe how safe I feel in her arms, I searched her eyes for any sign that this was all a sham. But all I saw in her eyes were warmth, adoration and I think a little bit of lust.

 

"I'd love to stay here in your arms forever, but there is somewhere I want to take you." We pulled away from each other but she kept her hand in mine.

 

"Let me just get my jacket." She nodded and I regretfully let go of her hand. I went into my room to grab my jacket, but I needed a minute to get my breathing under control.

 

I put my jacket on and took one last look at myself in the mirror, I don't look as half as good as Alex but it would have to do.

 

I walked back out into the kitchen and Alex was leaning against the bench looking at her phone. She heard me and looked up, "ready to go beautiful?" She winked at me and put her phone back into her pocket.

 

"Yep."

 

"Well let's go." She opened the door for me and closed it behind us, I locked it and then Alex held her hand out for me. I took it, her hand felt nice in mine. I smiled and we walked to the elevator. She leant into me and whispered in my ear, "you look absolutely gorgeous by the way." I felt her breath on my ear and then felt her lips against my earlobe. My knees went weak and then I felt her strong arm around my waist to hold me steady.

 

"You ok there sweetheart?"

 

"Um..uh yep..yep I'm..I'm good..yep good." I felt myself blushing and Alex was staring, I looked over at her and she gave me a cheeky grin. God I wanted to kiss it right off her smug face, she knows exactly what she is doing to me. The butterflies were back and my heart was pounding. I'm sure if she had super hearing, she would definitely be able to hear how fast it was going. The elevator opened and we walked outside, "I hope you don't mind motorcycles Kara?" She asked me as she lead me over to a bike that was parked on the curb.

 

Holy hell, Alex as a barista was beautiful. Alex in her leather jacket was sexy, but a leather jacket wearing Alex on a motorcycle. OMG!!! What the hell is she trying to do to me.

 

"I love motorcycles, I think they're sexy." Ugh, what the heck. "I mean you're sexy on a bike..I mean your bike is sexy, so you would probably be sexy riding me.. **IT**..I mean it, the bike, sexy riding the bike...god dammit." I face palmed. What the hell is wrong with me? Talk about word vomit. I heard Alex chuckling beside me, I looked up at her.

 

"Why are you laughing?"

 

"You are just so damn adorable Kara, especially when you're rambling." She handed me one of the helmets.

 

"I do not ramble Alex." I pouted. Oh my god, seriously. I was pouting at her and I saw her bite her lip then roll her eyes.

 

"I'm just teasing Kara. C'mon, let's go _riding_." She snickered as she put emphasis on the word riding. I just glared at her then put my helmet on, she leant over and done it up for me. "You look very sexy with my helmet on. Jump on."

 

She got on first then told me to put my hand on her shoulder and throw my leg over. I did that and then I felt her grab my hands and put them around her waist. "Hold on tight beautiful." I squeezed her tightly and rested my head against the back of her shoulder. She started the bike and then we were off.

 

This felt nice, leaning against her while feeling the breeze on my face. I've never been on a motorcycle before, but I know it's something I definitely want to do again. Especially with Alex, she certainly knew how to handle it. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I did know I never wanted this ride to end. Holding her around the waist and leaning into her, it just felt right. Pretty soon she was slowing down, I lifted my head to see where we were. We were on top of a cliff overlooking National City, it was beautiful. She pulled up and we came to a stop, she turned the bike off and pulled her helmet off. I let go of her and pulled my helmet off as well, then I got off the bike and sat the helmet on the seat. Alex was looking at me, smiling her beautiful smile and I found myself cupping her cheek and rubbing it with the pad of my thumb.

 

"You really are gorgeous Alex." Alex blushed, holy hell, I made her blush. I laughed and she raised her eyebrows at me.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"Maybe you're not the only one who can make people blush." She smiled at me then and leant into my hand.

 

"Only pretty girls make me blush..anyway, come on." She got up off her bike and put her helmet on her seat, then she grabbed my hand and lead me over to a park bench near the edge of the cliff.

 

"The reason I bought you here Kara, is I thought it would be nice to watch the sunset. This is my favourite place in National City, I come here when I need to get away from everything. There is no one I would rather share it with then you." My heart melted right there on the spot and I felt so much adoration for this gorgeous woman.

 

"Alex, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." I pulled her in and wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and we stayed that way for a while. When Alex pulled away she cupped my face with both hands and moved in close resting our foreheads together.

 

"You make me feel things I have never felt before, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met Kara. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but it feels like I have known you my entire life." Her eyes moved from mine to my lips then back up, I really wanted her to kiss me right now. I could easily lean in and close the distance between us. But before I could decide, Alex pulled away.

 

"I feel the same way Alex." I smiled at her and then she grabbed my hand and we sat down on the bench. We sat really close together, Alex put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her kiss my head and then she leant her head on top of mine. This was so perfect, sitting here with Alex watching the sunset was something I could see myself doing for the rest of my life.

 

"How did I get so lucky meeting someone like you Alex, I feel like I don't deserve someone as special as you." Alex lifted her head up off me and then I felt her put her finger under my chin to make me look at her.

 

"Hey, you listen here baby girl. You deserve this, you deserve the world. I don't know why you think you're not special." I felt tears in my eyes, here was this amazing girl telling me how special I was and as much as I wanted to believe her I couldn't. I was told many times that I was nothing, that I was worthless and nobody would ever want me. Alex pulled me closer, she tried to get me to look at her but I couldn't. I ended up sobbing in her arms.

 

"Oh my sweet girl, what's happened to you to make you feel this way. Please look at me Kara, I'm right here baby girl and I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me sweetheart." I curled up in her arms and held on to her tightly.

 

"I'm so..sorry Alex, I do..do..don't mean to cr..cry all over yo..you. I'm just not use..use to having someone other then my par..parents, Clark and Winn treating me like I matter." I sniffled, and Alex was rubbing small circles on my back trying to calm me down.

 

"You don't have to be sorry Kara, but you do matter. You matter to your family, you matter to Winn, and now you matter to me. Whoever told you this is a moron, how dare someone treat you like this." I heard a little anger in her voice and I looked up to see that she also had tears in her eyes.

 

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me, just forget I said anything and let's enjoy the rest of the night. Considering I just ruined part of our date, classic Kara."

 

Alex grabbed my face gently, then she moved closer. "I'm not upset with you Kara, I'm upset with the way you feel about yourself. You are beautiful, and you didn't ruin our date baby. Please don't think that you did." She was being so sweet, I couldn't tell her the reason why I am the way I am. I couldn't tell her about Sarah and what she did to me, what would she think of me.

 

"Kara! Do you want to talk some more, or would you like to go to dinner now? Or I could just take you home if you're not up to going out."

 

"No, I still want to go to dinner with you. I'm sorry I'm such a blubbering mess, I'm just not use to this." She kissed me on the forehead and then stood up. She held her hand out for me and I took it. We walked back over to her bike and put our helmets on, then Alex got on and I climbed on after her. I wrapped my arms around her waist again and leant my head on her back. She started her bike and then we left.

 

We pulled up out the front of the restaurant a little while later, Alex turned the bike off and pulled her helmet off. I pulled mine off and got off the bike, sitting my helmet on my seat. Alex stood up and got off the bike, putting her helmet on her seat. She turned to me and smiled, then moved closer resting her hands on my biceps.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

I nodded. "Yeah." I said softly.

 

She took my hand in hers then lead the way over to the restaurant, we walked in she told the hostess she had a reservation. I noticed the woman checking Alex out, roaming her eyes up and down her body. "Yes, Danvers table for two. Right this way please." She lead us toward the back of the restaurant to a booth, it was really romantic. "Please take a seat and I will send your server right over. Enjoy your night." I saw her wink at Alex and walk away. I shook my head and sat down. Alex noticed my mood change automatically.

 

"Hey, look at me Kara. I'm here with you ok, that woman has nothing on you." She tried to reassure me.

 

"It's fine, can't really blame her for looking at you. I mean, you are sexy." I grinned cheekily at her. Blushing again, score two for me.

 

"Oh, I'm sexy am I?"

 

"You know you are Alex." I rolled my eyes at her. She leant over the table and took my hand.

 

"You're the sexy one Kara." She whispered. I sighed and took a deep breath.

 

"Keep saying things like that, and I'm going to have to start believing you."

 

"Kara. Why do you think so little of yourself?" She squeezed my hand, I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but worry and concern.

 

"Because that's how she made me feel." I told her.

 

"Who Kara?"

 

"Sarah James." I pulled my hand away and felt myself getting upset again. Alex noticed and moved around so she was sitting beside me. Before she could say anything, our waiter was at our table.

 

"Hello ladies, my name is Nick and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

 

Alex spoke first, "I'd love a beer thanks Nick. What would you like Kara?"

 

"I'll take a beer as well thank you." He smiled at us.

 

"No problem ladies, I'll be right back with your drinks." He left and then I felt Alex's arm on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

 

"Who's Sarah?" She asked me.

 

I took another deep breath and let it out.

 

"She was my first girlfriend, well my only girlfriend actually." I went to go on when Nick put our drinks on the table.

 

"Would you like to order now, or do you need more time?"

 

"Could we get some garlic knots before we order our meals?"

 

"Absolutely, I'll get those out to you as soon as possible." He smiled then walked away.

 

I knew Alex was waiting to hear more, so I took a sip of my beer and began.

 

"Sarah was captain of the girls soccer team she was pretty popular, every girl wanted to be her and every guy and some girls wanted to be with her. I thought she was pretty, I had a huge crush on her." I had another drink and then continued talking.

 

"One day I was in the library with Winn, when Sarah came up to our table and sat down. I couldn't believe she was sitting with us, I didn't think she even knew we existed. She started talking about some new movie that was coming out, then she leant over and smiled at me and asked if I wanted to go with her. I couldn't believe it, Sarah James, the most popular girl in school wanted to go out with me. Of course I said yes, although it took me at least five minutes as I was rambling."

 

"Told ya you rambled." I glared playfully at her. Before I went on Nick was back with our garlic knots. Then he asked if we wanted to order our meals, Alex ordered the chicken Alfredo, and I got the basil pesto chicken. After he wrote down our order he left, I had another sip of my beer and ate a garlic knot.

 

"After our first date, she asked me to be her girlfriend. I was so happy, I got the prettiest girl in school asking me to be her girlfriend." Alex scoffed.

 

"I doubt she was the prettiest girl in school Kara." I chuckled and slapped her arm playfully.

 

"Well she was. Like seriously, she had beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. Not to mention, captain of the soccer team. Anyway, things went good for the first week. She was really sweet and caring, we went out to dinner a few times and for walks along the beach. The week after she first asked me to be her girlfriend, I invited her to dinner at my house. My parents wanted to meet her, well my dad said he had to know she was worthy of his little girl." All of a sudden I felt a lump forming in my throat, because I knew what I was about to tell her is going to be difficult for me. She must have noticed something was wrong, because she grabbed my hand and pulled it into her lap.

I poured myself some water and took a big drink. "Hey, you don't have to continue if you don't want Kara."

 

"It's ok Alex, just this next bit is a little difficult to explain." I felt her thumb stroking the inside of my wrist, it was very calming. So I took a deep breath and continued.

 

"My parents seemed to like her, she was very sweet to them all night. But I could tell Clark had his reservations about her. When he first heard I was dating her, he flipped out. He told me she was no good, I got angry at him and told him to shut up about her. After we had finished dessert I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. But she said she wanted to go for a walk with me. She thanked my parents for dinner and I told them I was walking her home. We left and walked down towards the beach holding hands. In that moment I was really happy and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. But it didn't last long."

 

I had another drink because my mouth was getting dry. Then our meals were being put down in front of us.

 

"Alex, do you mind if I continue the story later. I'd really love to hear more about you right now." Alex smiled at me and rubbed my arm.

 

"Of course! So what do you want to know?" She asked.

 

"I did have one question for you, but it's not important." She looked over at me and frowned.

 

"Ask away Kara."

 

"Well I was just wondering, well I know it's probably none of my business but I was curious. Yesterday morning I came into Noonan's and I noticed you were talking to a shorter brunette woman."

 

"You came in yesterday morning?" I nodded.

 

"Yeah, I was going to come say hi, but I thought it would be rude to disturb you." I shrugged.

 

"That was Maggie, she is my ex. We are still friends though, we didn't date long because we just didn't work. It was just easier being friends." Oh an ex, that explains the kiss.

 

"Oh that's cool, so what is she like."

 

"She's pretty cool actually, she is a detective at the NCPD."

 

She leant in to me and bumped my elbow with hers. "You should have came over, it was actually you we were talking about."

 

"Me! Why would you talk about me?"

 

"Well she came in to get coffee and then asked if I wanted to hang out tonight, she wanted to introduce me to her new girlfriend. But I told her I couldn't because I had a date, and then of course she wanted details. So I told her all about you and she said you sounded sweet, she can't wait to meet you by the way."

 

"I would love to meet your friend." She smiled at me. We talked more about her friends and family, her jobs. I told her more about my parents and Winn, and what's it's like working at Catco. Then Nick asked us if we wanted dessert and I told her that I had cake at my place if she would like some and then we could talk more. So Nick bought the check over and Alex paid, I tried to offer but she refused. As we were leaving I saw the hostess eyeing Alex, so I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine. Alex must have known what I was doing, so she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in close and kissed my cheek. Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

 

"Don't worry baby, I'm all yours." I blushed and I smiled so wide that it hurt my cheeks. I looked back to the woman and saw her glaring at me.

 

"Come on gorgeous, let's go home for dessert." She said it loudly so the hostess heard her, and she wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. The look on the woman's face was priceless. I giggled as Alex pulled me out of the restaurant.

 

She lead me over to her bike, she went to grab her helmet and I put my hand on her arm to stop her. She looked up at me. I smiled at her and pulled her into me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her neck. I leant my forehead against hers, I spoke softly.

 

"Tonight has been one of the best nights I have ever had, no one has ever treated me the way you have. You really are the sweetest girl I have ever met, I'm very lucky to have you in my life. Thank you Alex." She smiled sweetly at me and went to say something, I cut her off.

 

"Please take me home Alex." She nodded and then she hugged me tightly and then she cupped my face and kissed me gently on the cheek.

 

We both put our helmets on and got on the bike, I wrapped my arms around her and held her a little more tighter then I did the on the way here. I felt safe and I was the happiest I've been in a long time. When we got back to my place, we got off the bikes and took the helmets with us. I had a feeling I wasn't going to let Alex go home tonight. When we got in the elevator, I heard my phone. I pulled it out of my jacket to see who it was. It was Winn.

 

"Do you mind." I asked holding my phone up. She shook her head, "of course not." She smiled.

 

**Winn:** _Hey Kara, just wanted to check up. I hope everything is going well for you._  
 **Kara:** _Yes Winn, everything is perfect :) Alex is perfect._  
 **Winn:** _I'm so happy for you Kara :) So I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Night Kara, love you xx_  
 **Kara:** _Night Winn, love you 2 xx_

 

I put my phone back in my pocket and realised we were at my door. I got my key out and opened the door, we both walked in and I closed and locked the door behind me. Alex sat the helmets on my kitchen table, then took her jacket off and put in on top of them.

 

"Would you like a beer, or wine, or water." I asked. Next minute I felt Alex's arms wrap around my waist from behind. I felt her kiss my ear and then rested her chin on my shoulder. I leant back in to her and sighed in contentment.

 

Neither of us said anything for a while, just stood there happy to be in each other's embrace. I've never felt safer in someone's arms then the way I felt in Alex's. I knew right here in this moment that I was falling in love.

 

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

 

"How content I feel right now." I turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her neck. She held me tighter and I rested my head against hers. I really wanted to kiss her, I've been wanting to do it all night. I thought this would be the perfect moment to just lean in. I saw her eyes fall to my lips then back to my eyes, I smiled at her.

 

"Kara?"

 

"Yes Alex."

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"Yes."

 

She smiled then leant in. Our lips brushed together, then I felt her press in deeper. Our mouths moved together as one, I definitely felt sparks. It felt so right, better then my first kiss. We had to break apart, we needed to take a breath. I kept my eyes closed and was smiling. I felt Alex's hand cup my face, she was rubbing my cheek with her thumb, I opened my eyes and looked directly into Alex's, I saw happiness and love in her eyes.

 

"Wow." I sighed happily.

 

"Wow is right, I could kiss you all night long." I blushed.

 

"Nothing stopping you." I said cheekily. She chuckled and then she leant in and kissed me again. I pulled her even closer to kiss her more deeply, I felt her tongue along my bottom lip and opened my mouth to let her in. Her tongue was stroking mine, I let out a moan. I felt Alex take her hands from my waist and move them down my hips and behind my thighs. Next minute she lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. I held on tighter as she walked towards the couch, I pulled my head back and cupped her face. She looked into my eyes with such passion and desire, then she gently laid me down on the couch.

 

"Are you ok." She asked me breathlessly.

 

"I'm ok, please don't stop." I tugged her back down to me and I started peppering kisses all over her face. I felt her hand slip under my jacket and shirt, she started to rub circles on my skin ever so gently. I trailed kisses from her lips along her jaw line and to the skin just behind her ear. She moaned, she likes it. I smiled then started sucking gently, she started moaning a little louder.

 

"Oh Kara."

 

I nipped at her skin softly then traced my tongue over the mark lightly. I ran my hands down her biceps and then I slipped my hand around her waist pulling her shirt up a little so I could touch her skin. She was so warm and felt nice under my touch.

 

I felt her trying to take my Jacket off, so I pulled myself up to a sitting position.

 

"If I go too far Kara I need you to tell me to stop ok, I will not push you to do something you're not comfortable with." Could this girl be any more perfect. I nodded pulling my jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Then I looked her straight in the eyes as I started undoing the buttons on my shirt, she reached up and stopped me. "Let me." Then replaced her fingers with mine, she undone every button slowly and then opened my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I heard her breath hitch, I saw her eyes go dark with lust.

 

"You're beautiful Kara." Then she leant down and kissed my neck, then my collarbone and then made a path down my chest. She looked up at me and smiled, I grabbed her face and pulled her in to kiss her. This kiss felt different to the others, this one felt passionate and full of need. I felt her hand trace its way up my stomach, up up till I felt her hand brush my breast. She then started needing it and then rubbed her thumb over my nipple.

 

"Oh god, Alex." I then felt her hand go around the back and undo my bra with two fingers. She pulled back a little and I slipped it off my arms and it landed on the floor to join my jacket and my shirt. I was naked from the waist up, and Alex was looking at me with such love in her eyes.

 

"You are definitely the most beautiful girl in the world." I ducked my head in to her neck.

 

"Please don't hide from me Kara."

 

"I'm scared Alex." I whispered it. She sat up a bit and made me look at her.

 

"What are you scared of."

 

"You." I started sobbing, I couldn't hold it in. Alex grabbed me and pulled me in to a hug. She held me so tight, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

 

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm just scared of getting hurt again. It's not you personally just this intimacy scares me. I want to give you all of me, but I can't. Not just yet."

 

"Hey baby, you listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry about, I told you we will stop the minute you felt uncomfortable. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to." I shook my head.

 

"No, no, no! I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you Alex, but I just don't think I can do anything tonight." She pulled away and then cupped my cheeks, she leant in and kissed me softly.

 

"I'm all yours Kara." She tucked some of my hair behind my ear and then wiped my tears away. "How about you go and get comfortable and I can make us some coffee, then we can finish our chat from earlier if you're up for it." I nodded and then I kissed her cheek and stood up. I picked up my clothes from the floor and walked into my room. I feel bad that I let it go so far, but Alex was great about it. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, then I went back into my room and pulled out a sweater and some sweatpants and got dressed. I took a few deep breaths and then walked into the kitchen. Alex was making coffee, so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a little and then relaxed into the embrace, then I kissed her cheek and rested my chin on her shoulder.

 

"Thank you Alex." I said softly to her. She turned her head and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

 

"No problem beautiful. So coffee is ready, should we sit on the couch?"

 

"Yeah sounds good." I let her go and took my coffee, then we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Alex sat down next to me and grabbed my legs and rested them on her lap.

 

"Comfy?" She asks.

 

"Yep." I smiled at her, then she moved closer to me. I put my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

 

"Wanna talk?"

 

"You want me to finish telling you about Sarah, don't you?"

 

"Only if you want to Kara." I sighed.

 

"Ok then." I took a deep breath and then snuggled further into Alex's side. She then took my hand in hers and rested her head on mine.

 

"So where was I?"

 

"You had just left your house and was walking along the beach." She reminded me.

 

"Oh right. Yeah, we were walking along the beach and she asked me if I wanted to go to the sand dunes to talk some more. I agreed and we headed towards the dunes. Sarah sat down and told me to sit in between her legs, so I did. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her, it felt really nice. But then she started kissing my neck and then I felt her slip her hands under my shirt. All of a sudden I started feeling a bit uncomfortable, and I pushed her hands away. She grabbed my wrists and told me to relax, I said I was feeling uncomfortable with it. She then tried to touch my breasts and I pushed her away and jumped up. She got up as well and grabbed my hand and asked me what the hell I was doing resisting her. I told her I wasn't ready for anything like that, that didn't make her happy." I started feeling a little emotional again, Alex must have noticed because she pulled me closer to her and started rubbing my arm.

 

"Just take a deep breath and take your time, I'm right here Kara." She was trying to make me feel better, she was being really sweet.

 

"I noticed the look on Sarah's face, she was glaring at me. She told me that nobody turns her down, and that what she wanted she gets. She tried to come close to me and reached out for me, I flinched as her hand brushed my cheek. She tugged on my shirt trying to pull me to her, I resisted. She started getting angry and yelling at me telling me that I was leading her on. I was feeling really scared, she grabbed my wrists and then called me a tease. She was holding my wrists so tight that it was starting to hurt, I cried out and asked her to let me go. She refused and then she leant in and tried kissing me, I turned my head. She pushed me hard and I fell back into the sand she jumped on me and was straddling my waist. I was shaking and crying, she told me to shut up. She grabbed my wrists again and pinned them above my head, I begged her to let me go."

I started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably and nuzzled into Alex, grabbing on to her holding her tightly. She kissed my head and was trying to comfort me.

 

"Hey shh, it's ok. You're OK Kara, I'm here. Just let it out baby girl, I think we've talked enough tonight. Maybe we should call it a night so you can go to bed, you must be exhausted."

 

"Plea..please..do..don't go Alex. Plea..please stay wi..with me. I don't wan..want to be alone." I pleaded with her. I didn't want her to leave, she made me feel safe in her arms.

 

"Are you sure Kara, I can always stay on the couch." I leaned back and held her hands in my lap.

 

"Will you hold me Alex?"

 

She looked really surprised but then she gave me a small smile and nodded.

 

"Only if you want me to, if you start feeling too uncomfortable just let me know and I'll stay on the couch."

 

"I want you to."

 

I got up off the couch and pulled Alex with me, I started leading her to my room. I closed the door behind us and then I went to my dresser and got out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then I handed them to her and told her she could use the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to forget about everything I just told her, I was still shaking a little. I started thinking about all the pain Sarah put me through, she physically, mentally and verbally abused me for months. I was a wreck for a long time, it took me a long time to try and move forward and now it was all coming back. I must have got lost inside my head longer then I thought I did, because next thing I know Alex is kneeling in front of me trying to get my attention.

 

"Kara!" I looked up at her, I had tears rolling down my face. She wiped them away then stood up.

 

"Come here baby." She held out her hand and I took hold of it and then I launched myself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me in, I put my arms around her and nuzzled in to her.

 

"Shh shh shh, I'm here baby, come on. Let's go to bed sweetheart." She lead me towards the bed and pulled the blanket back. I got in and Alex got in next to me, I moved closer to her and she pulled me in. I put my head on her chest and immediately felt comfort, I could hear her heart beating, it was very soothing.

 

"Thank you Alex, I'm glad you're here. You make me feel so safe." I then leant up and kissed her lips, I bought my hand up to cup her cheek. She started kissing me back, I deepened the kiss. Then Alex pulled away.

 

"Wait Kara."

 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I was worried I may have crossed the line a little.

 

"No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just you're vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage of that. We should just rest and then tomorrow, you can kiss me all you want." She was rubbing my arm and then pulled me closer.

 

"Sleep Kara." She kissed my head and I held her tight, I felt my eyes closing.

 

"Goodnight Alex." I whispered.

 

"Goodnight Kara." 

 

**Sunday.**

 

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, and remembered Alex spent the night and smiled. I turned over and saw Alex sitting up against the headboard, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Alex looked down at me and smiled.

 

"Morning sleepyhead."

 

"Morning Alex, what time is it?"

 

"A little after ten." She told me, then she put the paper down and put her hand on my cheek, rubbing with the pad of her thumb softly. It felt nice waking up to this, I could see myself waking up next to Alex more often in the future, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself.

 

"Wow, I guess I was tired. How long have you been awake?"

 

"A couple of hours, but I'm generally an early riser anyways. So I went and got some breakfast and made some coffee, want a cup?" I sat up against the headboard and leant in to Alex, then I kissed her cheek.

 

"Yes please."

 

"So how are you feeling this morning?"

 

I shrugged, "I feel a little silly for unloading all my drama on you last night. I haven't really known you all that long, I'm sorry Alex. I've probably scared you off now hey?"

 

She pulled me closer into her side and then cupped my cheek and make me look at her.

 

"You listen to me Kara, and listen good ok. Nothing that you said is going to make me want to run away from you. You are not silly and I really wish you wouldn't be so down on yourself. You are amazing, and I can't wait to get to know more about you and take you on more dates."

By the end of her speech I had tears running down my face, she wiped them away gently and then kissed both my cheeks and rested her head on mine.

 

"She use to hit me, you know."

 

"Who?"

 

"Sarah. I found out that the only reason she asked me out was because she thought I was a sure thing. Silly, naïve, clumsy Kara, I felt so betrayed. After that night on the beach I felt too scared to let anyone know what she did, she told all her friends that I let her um...well, you know...do stuff to me that night."

I felt a lump in my throat and took another sip of my coffee, Alex just held me tighter. She shouldn't have to hear all this, but I knew I wanted a relationship with her, so I couldn't have any secrets. I cleared my throat and kept going.

 

"When Clark and Winn heard what she was telling everyone, they confronted me. I told them to leave it alone, that everything was fine. I knew they didn't believe it, but I was too scared to tell them. She would be there when I woke up, and drive me to school. I never had a free moment away from her except a few classes that we didn't have together. Lunchtime she would take me under the bleachers and try to get me to do stuff with her, and when I wouldn't she would hit me, and yell at me and tell me I was a tease and that I asked for it."

 

I felt Alex tense up next to me and I looked up at her. She looked so angry but her eyes were glassy, as if on the verge of tears. I cupped her face and pulled her close so I could rest my forehead against hers.

 

"Alex, are you mad at me?"

 

She shook her head, "oh Kara, I'm not mad at you baby. I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at her...I'm mad because she hurt you, I'm mad because I wish I could have protected you from her. People like her piss me off, they think they can just take advantage of others and hurt them for their own sick pleasure."

I felt her pull away and then she was up and pacing back and forth, she looked so angry. I wanted to jump up and hold her close to me and tell her that I'm ok now.

 

"Alex...Alex...Baby please, come here."

 

Alex stopped pacing, but stood in the one spot. I got up off the bed and walked slowly towards her, I saw tears rolling down her face.

 

"Please don't cry Alex." I gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumbs. Alex wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her, she leant her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.   

 

"I promise you Kara, I will never hurt you. I won't ever let anyone else hurt you either. I know that we have only known each other for a week, but I can't help feeling the way that I do. You make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time, I just want to be near you and hold you and kiss you and make you feel safe. Because you are safe with me Kara, I think I'm falling in love with you and it doesn't even scare me. I want to be with you Kara, for as long as you'll have me."

 

I couldn't help it, I let the tears flow and was sobbing in her arms. Alex held me as close as she could, and I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

 

"Thank you Alex, that means so much to me. I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you, and I feel the same way. You do make me feel safe in your arms, and I know you would never hurt me. I just don't feel like I deserve you, you are far too special Alex."

 

"Kara, please stop doing that. You deserve so much, and I am gonna try my hardest to give it to you."

 

I felt her breath on my neck and then her lips behind my ear, and she was rubbing my back in comforting circles. I didn't ever want to leave her strong arms, I just wanted her to hold me forever.

 

"I'm sorry Alex. It's just thinking about what Sarah did to me always makes me feel unworthy, like no one could really love me."

 

"Well keep me around, and you will always know what it's like to be loved. I will take care of you Kara."

 

I looked up in to her eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love there, she was telling the truth. I smiled and nodded, then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

 

"It all ended one day, when she tried to take me camping. We pulled over for gas and I took off, she chased me and caught me. Then she just started hitting me and yelling at me, calling me all these horrible names. Until I heard someone pull her off me, then I heard a man's voice calling out to me, but I must have passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital with my parents, Clark and Winn around me. I asked where Sarah was and they said she was in custody, and that she was in really big trouble. I had broken ribs, fractured jaw and a hell of a lot of bruising. Clark and Winn never left my side, they were even more protective of me after that."

Alex held my hand and I saw tears in her eyes. I lifted her chin up to look at me and I smiled at her.

 

"I'm ok now though, I still get nightmares about it, but I'm ok. She was locked up for a while and last I heard worked in a truck stop. She didn't get to go off to college and have the life she wanted, she lost a lot of friends that day."

 

"If you ask me, she got off lightly."

 

"Maybe, but she can't hurt me anymore. I'm not going to let her, I have you now to help me heal."

 

Alex looked into my eyes and smiled. She cupped my face and pulled me close, she kissed the tip of my nose and gently stroked my cheeks.

 

"I will be here always Kara, I know this may be too soon but, I love you. I can't help it, you have stolen my heart. You are amazing, beautiful and so strong. You may not see it now, but you will. You have me Kara and I'm not going anywhere."

 

I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face, she loved me. This amazing woman who has come into my life and stole my heart loves me. I threw myself into her arms and held her as tight as I could, I was safe, I was home.

 

"I love you too Alex."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up writing a follow up to this AU. To see where our lovely ladies end up.


	4. Useless Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

"Did you know, that during your lifetime. You will produce enough saliva to fill two swimming pools?"

Alex looked incredulously at Kara before shaking her head. But before she went to say anything, Kara spoke again.

"Or a human will eat, on average. 70 assorted insects and 10 spiders while sleeping?"

"Uh Kara, what are you reading?" She looked over at Kara who was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her chin, with her phone in her hand.

"Just some useless facts. Oh man some of these are gross." She chuckled to her self, which caused Alex to laugh as well.

"Ha, here's one for you. Hippopotomonstrsesquipedaliophobia, is the fear of long words. Boy, that is a mouthful." Kara laughed. "Oh my Rao, this one is gross. Did you know that The Chinese soft-shelled turtle urinates through it's mouth." Kara made a retching face.

"I have a fact for you Kar." Kara looked over at Alex, as Alex got up off the couch walking towards Kara. "The average Kryptonian will, in their lifetime incur the wrath of their very heavily pregnant wife. If said wife, has to listen to anymore of these useless facts."

Kara gulped as Alex took the phone out of her hand and threw it on the table. Then moved Kara's legs, so she could sit in her wife's lap. Kara then pulled Alex close and Alex nuzzled her face into Kara's neck.

"I'm sorry my love, I just found them very interesting. Forgive me?" Kara was stroking her wife's back, whilst Alex inhaled deeply.

"I forgive you baby. But I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. I do not like the fact that I could be eating bugs, eww." She snuggled even further into Kara as her wife held her tightly against her. She rested her hand on Alex's stomach and Alex rested her hand on top of Kara's.

"I'll protect you my love, I'll protect both of you." Then she kissed Alex on her temple and they both closed their eyes, feeling happy and content in each others arms.


End file.
